


but we were not

by nebulaedust (crystallizedcherry)



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: F/M, Hujan
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-26
Updated: 2016-01-26
Packaged: 2018-05-16 10:12:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5824606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crystallizedcherry/pseuds/nebulaedust
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Belakangan aku tak paham soal langit, Arthur.</p>
            </blockquote>





	but we were not

**but we were not**

Hetalia – Axis Powers © Hidekaz Himaruya. penulis tidak mengambil keuntungan material apapun atas pembuatan karya; ditulis hanya untuk kesenangan.  
 **Pairing** : England/Seychelles. **Genre** : Friendship/Romance. **Rating** : K+. **Other notes** : canon-setting.

* * *

Belakangan ini aku tak mengerti soal langit, Arthur.

Jika dia disebut langit, maka bagian manakah langit itu? Bagian birunya? Itu hanya trik fisikawi. Sebenarnya dia bukan hamparan lembar biru atau mungkin gelaran suatu benda aneh yang ditempelkan di sekeliling bumi, seperti yang pernah kupikirkan di masa-masa saat aku masih belum bertemu kau dan Francis saat itu. Saat aku masih begitu kesepian di atas laut dan berharap aku bisa menemukan hal lain selain bau garam.

Bukan pula gambaran sebenarnya dunia di luar sana. Di luar sana hitam kelam, dan namanya ruang hampa. Lalu daerah di sekitar awan-awan itu, namanya atmosfer, bagian-bagiannya ada yang dikatakan sebagai ionosfer, stratosfer, dan –fer-fer lainnya yang membuatku selalu menukar definisinya secara tak sengaja.

Kau pernah mengajariku berulang-ulang tentang itu, mulai dari saat di atas meja sudut-sudut perpustakaan Oxford sampai di atas hamparan rumput Aberdeen dan pernah pula di atas pohon saat di Wales, yang kupanjat dengan tangkas dan aku bertengger di rantingnya sementara kau hanya berani duduk di lengkungan batangnya.

Jadi langit itu hanya konsep olahan manusia, ya, 'kan Arthur?

Tapi segala tentang fer-fer itu juga. Ah, sayang sekali _langit_ bagiku terlalu mengambang artinya.

"Hei."

Bukan, bukan itu yang ingin kukatakan.

"Bahumu, bodoh."

Kau begitu kikuk memegang payungnya seolah penemuan payung dilewatkan oleh negaramu. Miring, tahu.

Aku di dalam sini masih terlindung dari hujan, di tempat yang ... maaf-maaf saja, bukan aku bermaksud memuji atau sejenisnya, tetapi boks telepon merah London adalah salah satu berkah terbesar di dalam dunia seni tata kota. Kau terus-terusan menolak ikut berteduh di dalam sini. Sempit, kaubilang, dan payung yang muat di dalam kantong jaketmu itu tak cukup untuk kita berdua pakai menyeberang ke toko kue terdekat di seberang sana, di balik barisan payung yang juga berjalan-jalan membelah jalanan yang dikuahi hujan.

Lalu aku lagi-lagi mencari pemuas di langit karena bukan kau yang akan menjawabku. Langit, barangkali, walau yang dia punya saat ini cuma hujan.

"'Chelle."

"Apa? Jangan pinjam jaketku." Aku memeluk mantelku sendiri. Katanya, sih, hadiah dari dia saat jalan-jalan ke toko-toko sekitar Praha. Namun kurasa aku pernah melihat model dan warna serupa di sudut London.

"Bukan."

Bahu Arthur masih saja basah. Semakin kuyup. Biar saja.

"Sekarang hujan sedang enak-enaknya."

"Dan?!"

Ia menatapku melewati bahunya. "Ada teh hitam kesukaanmu di rumahku."

Kurasa aku bisa memastikan hanya dengan mengangkat alis.

"Ya, serius."

"Lalu?" Maaf Arthur, agak sinis. Tapi kau bukan orang yang akan membuatnya menjadi masalah.

Tanganku ditarik begitu saja. Dan payung itu ditaruh di atas kepalaku. "Di dalam situ sempit dan dingin. Di rumahku lebih besar dan hangat." Lalu dia mengajakku berjalan. Kepalanya tanpa topi, tanpa payung, dan dia menyerah begitu saja pada hujan.

Boleh aku tertawa?

Langit bukan hal yang pasti.

Namun kami selalu pasti. _Kita,_ Arthur.

Kau pasti melakukan ini. Aku pasti menyukainya. Teh dan hujan, lalu apalagi yang kucari darimu di tanah ini?

**end.**

**Author's Note:**

> a/n: ayway, good reading about why our sky is blue: webexhibit.org/causesofcolor/14.html *grins*


End file.
